Waiting
by Violist
Summary: The mews are all grown up now and have their own kids, but they cannot keep them and must give them up to protect them. They leave the infants with a promise of return.
1. It's Not Easy

_I know I should be working on Her Taru-Taru and I will update that soon. _

**Notice: I won't be home this week. I will update this and Her Taru-Taru when I get back.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode._

* * *

"Report to the café immediately." Ryou urged the mews via the pendants.

Ten years have passed since Tokyo Mew Mew had won against the Saint Rose Crusaders. Ichigo was now married to Kish and was the mother of a three month old baby girl. Lettuce was now married to Ryou and also a mother of a three month old baby girl , who was a week older than Ichigo's daughter. Zakuro was married to Pai and the mother of a six month old son. Berry got married to Tasuku and had a little month-old daughter. Mint had left Tokyo Mew Mew a few years before to fulfill her career as a dancer. Pudding and Taruto are now dating. Keiichiro got back together with Rei and they went to South America together in search for fossils and butterflies.

All the mews, excluding Mint and Lettuce, rushed to the café, where Ryou and Lettuce stood waiting for them. Pudding with Taruto, and the rest with their own families.

"Why'd you drag us over here?" pouted Ichigo, while holding her daughter.

"I have an announcement." Ryou replied, "And I did not drag you over here, I merely called you."

Ichigo rolled her eyes. Then Pudding spoke up, "What does bossman need to say?"

"Pudding, this may not affect you now, but it may in the future." Ryou stated.

"What? What? What?" Pudding asked eagerly.

"I really don't want to say this, but our children are unsafe here." Ryou explained, "As you already know, the chimera animals are still appearing. We don't know where they are coming from."

"Well, duh." Ichigo interrupted, "If we did, they wouldn't be here anymore."

"As I was saying before Ichigo rudely interrupted me," Ryou continued, "We need to keep our children safe and the only way that I know of is to give them up." Everyone gasped.

"What!" Ichigo screamed, "You dragged us here to tell us to give up our children!"

"This isn't easy." Ryou sighed, "We all have to, though. We can pick them up when they are ready, but we must do this to ensure their safety."

"Ryou looked for every possible solution," Lettuce explained, "but this is only one that would work."

"We aren't giving them up forever, Ichigo." Zakuro commented.

"But it's not fair!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah." Kish agreed, "It isn't. Why do we have to and not you?"

"We are too." Lettuce replied sadly.

"Do we really have to?" inquired Berry.

"Sadly, yes" said Ryou.

The next day, the secretary at a home for boys saw someone walking towards her. It was a woman with long purple hair, who was wearing a long trench coat and a hat and was holding a little baby boy with purplish-grayish hair and purple eyes.

The woman placed the child down on the secretary's desk then started to leave, but the secretary spoke up, "Excuse me, ma'am? You need to fill out a few papers."

"Where?" the woman asked coldly. The secretary handed her the papers. The woman quickly filled out the form and left, leaving the baby and a science book of some sort. The secretary glanced at the form.

_Birth Mother: Z_

_Birth Father: Pai_

_Child: Taro_

_Age: 6 months_

Then at the bottom, the woman had written a note.

_The book is for my son, from my husband, and for my son only. We will pick him up when he is older. -Z_

The secretary sighed, then took the baby to a nursery that was occupied by a few other baby boys and handed the paper and the book to a nurse that took care of the young children. "Who?" the nurse began to ask.

"I don't know." the secretary replied.

At the same time, at the orphanage for girls that was located to the left of the orphanage for boys, which was connected by a school for the orphans, a young couple stepped into the office, where another secretary was seated. "May I help you?"

The woman, with long, green hair held up a little baby girl with dark eyes and blonde hair. "We can't take care of her, but we'll come back later."

The secretary handed her some papers. "Can you fill these out?"

"Of course." The blonde male said. They took the papers, filled them out then left the baby with a picture of themselves. The secretary glanced at the form.

_Birth Mother: Shirogane Lettuce_

_Birth Father: Shirogane Ryou_

_Child: Shirogane Nanaho_

_Age: 3 Mons._

_We have left a picture for Nanaho, so that she would know who we are when we pick her up when she is older -Ryou_

The secretary sighed then started to go to the girl's nursery, when she heard someone call, "I can't take care of my little girl anymore. Do I have to talk to you about that?" She turned around to see a red-headed girl holding a baby with green hair and brown eyes.

"Yes." she replied returning to the desk, still holding the couple's baby. She gave the red-head a form to fill out. "Can you fill this in for me?"

"Yeah." the red-head said then started working on the paper. She left the baby with a stuffed cat that had an envelope tied around its neck. The secretary looked at the toy, then checked the paper out.

_Birth Mother: Momomiya Ichigo_

_Birth Father: Momomiya Kish_

_Child: Momomiya Miharu_

_Age: 3 months_

_I have left the stuffed cat for my little Miharu, since I am unable to take care of her. I will be back as soon as I can to pick her up. Don't open the envelope. It's for Miharu and only Miharu. -Ichigo_

The secretary scooped up the two babies, their possessions, and the forms and headed to the nursery before anyone else came. As she got back to the office after giving the babies to the nurse in the nursery, she found that yet another young couple was waiting in there with yet another baby. "We-" the woman began to say, before the secretary cut her off.

"I know, I know. Here are the papers." she handed the two the form. When they finished filling out the paperwork, the blonde girl frowned and put down the little girl, who had reddish-brownish eyes and dark hair. The male placed a stuffed rabbit down on the desk, also frowning. Then they left, the blonde almost to tears. The secretary studied the form.

_Birth Mother: Meguro Berry_

_Birth Father: Meguro Tasuku_

_Child: Meguro Usagi_

_Age: one mon._

_Keep the rabbit with Usagi. Tell her that it's from us. -Tasuku_

'What is with these people and notes?' the secretary thought as she headed to the nursery, 'It's as if they were a group, all the couples.' The secretary shook her head. 'Impossible. Why would they all give up their kids?'


	2. It's Mine

_Here's the chapter I promised. I hope that you like it!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._**

"Taro," the teacher of the kindergarten class at the orphanage called, "what is two plus two?"

Taro looked up, away from the book he had been reading. "Four." he replied, going immediately back to his book.

Taro and the other three kids of the mews are now five years old. They had access all the files of themselves to find all the information that they could on their parents. Taro had read it all to them, since he was the only fluent reader, Nanaho could read also, but some of the words on the paper were too hard for her.

"Right, Taro." the teacher replied, "Let me see that book."

Taro looked up to see the teacher and calmly said, "No."

"Why not?" the teacher asked.

"It's mine." he said.

"No it's not." the teacher explained, getting aggravated at the boy, "All books here are owned by the school."

"No." Taro pointed out, "This is mine. My papa gave it to me."

"No he didn't." the teacher stated, "Your mother left you here when you were a baby. Your father was no where in sight. Besides, who would give a baby a book?"

"It was my papa's favorite book and I like it." he explained calmly.

"That's it!" the teacher exploded, "Go to the principal's office now!"

"Hai, sensei." the boy said then walked out of the classroom, holding his book.

"Now let's get back to learning." the teacher said, calmed down, "Usagi, what's two plus four?"

Usagi placed the stuffed rabbit that she had been holding onto the table, then counted on her fingers. "Six?" she said, unsure.

"Correct." the teacher replied and continued teaching.

Taro approached the office and sat down to return to his book. The principal walked up to Taro and said, "What are you reading?"

"The cross-section of DNA and stuff like that." the boy replied, not bothering to look up.

The principal stared in surprised, then calmly stated, "Come into my office." Taro shuffled into the office. "Why were you sent here?"

"Sensei tried to take my book." Taro replied.

"Were you reading while she was teaching?" the principal asked.

"Hai. She didn't realize that I was listening to everything she said, even though I already knew everything that she was teaching." Taro explained.

"Were you disrupting the class?" she questioned.

"No." the boy answered. "Sensei made a big deal about it, though, which did. She has a short temper. I only told her that I would not give her my book after she told me to give her my book. It's far to complicated for those with the average IQ."

The principal was surprised and appalled at the same time. This young boy had an extensive vocabulary and was also insulting the kindergarten teacher. She didn't know whether to be impressed or to be furious. If this had not been an orphanage, the parents of this boy would have had a long talk with her. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'he would do better if he was in first grade. An IQ test would be good, too..'

Her thought process was broken by Taro. "Can I go to lunch now?"

"Of course." she dismissed the young child.

'Who are his parents?' the principal thought after Taro had left, 'That might give me a clue why he is that way.'

Taro sat down the table where Nanaho, Miharu, and Usagi were sitting and began to eat his lunch. "What did the principal tell you?" asked Usagi.

"She asked four questions." Taro explained.

"What did she ask?" inquired Nanaho.

"What I was reading, why I was sent to her office, was I reading in class, and was I disrupting class." Taro recalled.

"You weren't disrupting class." Nanaho pointed out, "Sensei was."

Usagi and Miharu agreed. "If sensei tried to take my bunny away, I'd get mad at her." Usagi said, hugging her stuffed animal.

"Yeah. I'd get really, really mad if sensei took my kitty." Miharu stated, doing the same to her own.

The principal used her lunch period to look up all information possible on Taro's family. She found no last names and only an initial for the mother's name. She even asked the secretary what his parents looked like and only found out that his mother's hair was the same color as his own. The principal was stupefied. This kid was a mystery.

After school was over, Miharu, Taro, Usagi, and Nanaho went outside to the playground where they sat under a large tree, which they did every day and began to talk. "Sensei was sure mad at you today." Miharu told Taro while clutching her stuffed cat.

"Yeah." Usagi said then exclaimed, "We all have pictures of our parents, right?" Everyone nodded and she continued, "We should make our hair look like theirs!"

The other three agreed, so they snuck into the art supplies room to get scissors, rubber bands, red ribbon and green ribbon. The girls took their pictures, the red ribbon, most of the rubber bands, and a pair of scissors and ran into the girls' bathroom. Taro took his picture, what was left of the rubber bands, the green ribbon, and a pair of scissors and ran to the boys' bathroom. They all came out, proud of their new hairstyles and exclaimed how good each other looked. They were astonished how well Taro did. His hair was a bit short, but it was the exact same style of his dad.

"Let's promise to keep our hair like this forever and ever." Usagi proposed.

"But won't we have to redo it once our hair grows?" Nanaho stated.

"Um…yeah!" agreed Usagi, realizing her mistake.

The next day, the four walked into the class room. The teacher stared wide-eyed. "Taro!" she called, "Shirogane Nanaho!"

"Hai, sensei." the both replied.

"What did you do to your hair?" the teacher asked.

"We made it look like our parents." Nanaho explained.

"Oh," the teacher replied, "but Taro, you know that we know very little of your parents and I don't know why on Earth you would think that your father looked anything like that."

"But he does." Taro pointed out.

"Why are you so sure that he'd look so strange?" the teacher questioned, get annoyed.

"Two things." stated Taro, "It's not strange and I have a picture."

"Eh, you do?" the teacher replied. She had been talking to the principal about Taro and this was the kind of information that they needed. "Can I see it?"

"No, for multiple reasons." Taro explained.

"What are these 'reasons'?" the teacher inferred.

"I don't have it with me at this time, it's mine, I don't want to give it to you, and you have a class to teach." he reasoned.

"Sit down so we can begin." the teacher ordered.

"Hai sensei." stated Taro as he sat down.

* * *

_I guess that I might have made them seem older than they really are. Oh well..._


	3. They're Here

_Sorry that I took a bit long to update. I wrote this yesterday. I read it to my sisters and basically memorized the end..._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode._**

* * *

"Why haven't our parents come yet?" Miharu pouted, petting her stuffed cat.

"They'll get us when we are ready." Taro explained, looking up from his book.

The group had been sitting under the large tree. They were now twelve years old. They had kept their hair the same, for they had promised those years ago.

"We're ready for anything!" Usagi exclaimed, holding her stuffed rabbit.

"Are you ready to give up your nightlight?" Nanaho asked.

"No!" Usagi whined, "My nightie-light!"

"You're such a baby." Miharu commented.

"You shouldn't be talking." Nanaho pointed out, "You still carry that stuffed cat around with you."

"So," Miharu complained, "Usagi has her bunny."

"This is pointless." Taro stated. "There is no way that we can find our parents and tell them that we are ready. We know very little about them."

"We have pictures." Nanaho pointed out, "We also know a few of their names."

"Let's go find them!" Usagi announced, throwing her arms up, accidentally flinging her rabbit through the air, "Bunny!" She ran after it.

"You all should go." Taro encouraged, "I'll stay behind."

"No." Nanaho refused, "You must come."

"How can I find them?" Taro questioned, "I only have a picture, a first name, and an initial."

"Ask sensei who your mom is." Nanaho suggested, "Show her your picture, but only the part of your mom and don't say that it's your mom."

Taro agreed and the four walked into the class room to ask their teacher about Taro's mom. "Sensei?" Taro asked.

"Hai, Taro." she replied.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked, showing her his mom.

"Why, that's the Fujiwara Zakuro!" she exclaimed, surprised, "She used to be a famous model, but quit all of a sudden."

Taro put the picture into his pocket. "Oh, okay." Then he and the other three started to walk away.

"Wait!" the teacher called, "Let me see that again."

"Hai." Taro replied and showed her the picture once more.

"Why she's in front of Café Mew Mew!" the teacher commented, amazed, "I love that place! They have the best desserts! Maybe I should bring you guys there sometime."

"When?" Nanaho asked.

The following Saturday, they all filed into their teacher's car, Taro up front with his book. When they got to the café, they were greeted by Ichigo, "Welcome to Café Mew Mew! Please take a seat." Miharu stared at her wide-eyed. Her mother, right in front of her, in person!

"What would you like to order?" a cold voice questioned.

"Mama." Taro muttered under his breath.

"Hm?" Zakuro looked up, "Did you say something?"

"Nothing." Taro stated.

"I'll be right back." Zakuro informed, then left to tell Ryou about the group.

Zakuro stepped into the kitchen. "Ryou. I need you to look at something."

"Nani?" he asked, "What is it?"

"Look at that group." she ordered, then whispered, "Taro."

"Why are they here?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know." she sighed.

"Get the others in here." Ryou stated.

"Hai." Zakuro replied.

All the mews shuffled into the kitchen, except for Pudding, who continued working. "What do you want now, nya?" Ichigo whined.

"You are so oblivious, Ichigo." Ryou sighed, "Did you not see the group you welcomed in? The four kids?"

"Yeah, what about them, nya?" Ichigo asked.

Ryou shook his head and asked, "Do they remind you of anyone?"

"Nope." she replied.

"Ichigo," Zakuro stated, "Think back twelve years."

"Why?" she pouted.

"Just do it!" Ryou shouted in frustration.

"Let me see." Ichigo said then thought about it a while, "Nope. Still don't know, nya."

Ryou was ready to slam his head against the table when Lettuce piped up, "Ichigo-san, don't you remember having Miharu-san?"

"Well, duh." she stated, "She's my kid."

Ryou slammed his head onto the table. Ichigo was so oblivious, she didn't even recognize her own kid. "Then you should know the little green-haired girl out there."

"That's her?" Ichigo asked, "She's kawaii, nya!"

"They're all out there?" Berry asked.

"Hai." Zakuro replied.

Pudding bounced over to the table where Taro, Nanaho, Miharu, Usagi, and their teacher were sitting. "You look like Pai onii-chan, na no da," she exclaimed, pointing at Taro, "and you look like Lettuce onee-chan, na no da, and you look like Kish onii-chan, na no da, and you look like Tasuku onii-chan, na no da!" she continued, pointing at each of the kids. "Who are you?" she asked the teacher.

"I'm their teacher." she replied.

Lettuce dragged Pudding into the kitchen. "Pudding-san, what did you tell those kids?"

"Pudding only said that they looked like you guys, na no da." she replied.

* * *

_I hope that you liked it. Please review!_


	4. Hey Cutie

**_I'm sorry that I took so long to update...Please enjoy this chapter!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**_

* * *

"Pudding-san," Lettuce began, but was cut off by Ryou.

"It's alright, Lettuce. We just need everyone else to get here."

"Are they coming?" Lettuce asked.

"Hai." Ryou replied, "We called them while you went to get Pudding."

"Oh." Lettuce said, "Is that them?"

"Hey Taro." Nanaho asked, "Do you think that it's really them?"

"Probably." He answered, "There is a ninety-nine percent chance that it is, in fact, them."

"Oh." Miharu looked down, "It isn't them."

"Miharu." the teacher said, "That means that it probably is 'them'? Who are 'them,' anyway?"

"Our parents." Nanaho answered quietly.

"Did you know that they were here?" she asked."

"We guessed." Taro replied, "You said that Zakuro Fujiwara was in front of this café in that picture. The pictures of their parents seem to be in front of the same building, so we guessed that they somehow knew each other and were here. You helped us a lot, sensei, arigato."

Their teacher had a confused look on her face, but said calmly, "You're welcome."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, everyone was waiting for Kish to arrive. Everyone was there except for him. Finally, Pai spoke up, "I'll go get him." He then teleported. When he came back, he was dragging a complaining Kish.

"What do you want?" Kish demanded, "I was sleeping, you know!" He then looked over at Ichigo. "Oh, hey honey."

"Hey Kish." Ichigo replied, smiling.

"Okay, now since everyone is here," Ryou began, "we need to discuss the issue at hand."

"The what?" asked Kish.

"The issue at hand, what is going on." Pai explained.

"Oh, okay." Kish replied, "Go on."

"As I was saying," Ryou continued, "our children, the ones that we had left at the orphanage to protect them from harm, are here at the café."

"Really?" Kish asked, wide-eyed.

"Hai." Ryou replied, and opened his mouth to continue, when Kish interrupted.

"You mean, here?" He asked, "Like, right now?"

"Hai, Kish." Ryou said, "Now please stop…"

"Whoa!" Kish interrupted once more, "Where's Miharu?"

"I can't believe that Kish remembered and you didn't." Ryou teased Ichigo, "Anyway, Kish, please..."

"Is she the one with Koneko-chan's hairstyle, but it's green?" Kish asked.

"Yes, now please…" Ryou was too late. Kish had already left the kitchen to inspect the group.

"Hey cutie." Kish said, looking at Miharu.

"Hi!" Miharu said excitedly, almost falling out of her seat.

"Excuse me sir, but do you work here?" the teacher asked.

"No. My koneko-chan does, duh." he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Your what?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"My koneko-chan." Kish said slowly, sounding out the syllables.

"Who's that?" she asked, still confused.

"My wife, duh." he replied, rolling his eyes once more, "You people are stupid."

"For your information, sensei did not know your wife's pet name, so it is no proof that we are, in fact, stupid." Taro explained.

"Sensei, eh?" he asked, "So you're not their adoptive mom or anything? What's a pet name, anyway?"

"Why would you think that?" she asked, "I was just taking them out for a treat. Do you know these children?"

"Yeah, and you still didn't answer my question." Kish stated.

"A pet name is sort of like a nickname that couples and such have for each other, such as honey, sweetheart, and in your case, koneko-chan." Taro explained.

Kish was still confused, "Can you translate that?"

Taro shook his head, "It's a nick name."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Kish asked.

"Because we assumed that you knew what a pet name was, and the definition that I gave you wasn't really that complicated." Taro pointed out.

"Man, you sound just like Pai." Kish commented, "Do you hang out with him or something?"

"No, I've never met him, but I hope to." Taro replied.

"Okay. Whatever." Kish said, then turned to Miharu, "Do you hang out with this guys often?"

Pai came up behind Kish and dragged him into the kitchen. "Hey!" Kish complained, "What was that for?"

"Baka." Ryou muttered, "Anyway, as I said before, our children are here. Pai, do you have any ideas on what to do about this?"

"Hai." Pai answered, "They all know that we are here. Surely, they must believe that they are ready to face this danger. We should take them in, and if it is too much, we can send them away once more."

"Excellent observation." Ryou said, "Does everyone agree?"

Kish raised his hand. "Yes, Kish." Ryou called on him, rolling his eyes.

"So, what's going on?" Kish asked.

Ryou answered, pronouncing every syllable slowly, to try to get the clueless alien to understand, "We are going to take the children home with us."

"Really?" Kish asked wide-eyed.

"Hai." Ryou stated, "Let's go get them then."


	5. How Dangerous?

**_I am so sorry that I took so long to update...I hope that you enjoy this next chapter of Waiting, anyway. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode, Mia Ikumi does._**

* * *

"We need to borrow these kids for a while." Ryou told the teacher.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Don't worry. We just need to talk." he explained.

"Do you know these kids?" she asked.

"Hai." he answered, "I do."

"Then what are their names?" she inferred.

Ryou pointed to each kid as he said their name, "Shirogane Nanaho. Momomiya Miharu. Taro. Meguro Usagi."

The teacher looked at him, wondering exactly how this man knew the names of her students. Perhaps she could get some information out of him. "What is Taro's surname?"

"Fujiwara." he stated, getting agitated. "Can we see them now?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, but don't hurt them or anything." she stuttered, thinking about what Ryou had just said, _'Fujiwara? Is that really Taro's last name? No, that's impossible. He's nothing like the model Fujiwara Zakuro. He does have hair about the same color, though…' _she shook her head, _'No, that's impossible.'_

The four children followed Ryou into the kitchen. They tried not to show it, but they were jumping for joy on the inside. "Oi!" Ryou shouted, "I got them."

The kids stood there, wide-eyed. This was the day that they were waiting for, the day that they would meet their parents! Miharu and Usagi could not hold the excitement any longer. They each ran up to their mother and shouted, "Mama!" Ichigo and Berry caught their daughters and smiled.

"Hey honey." Ichigo said, "I'm sorry that I had to leave you in that dreadful orphanage, but that baka over there made me." She pointed to Ryou, indicating the 'baka.'

"Usagi!" Berry shouted, "You're kawaii! You're the cutest little girl I've ever seen!"

Kish and Tasuku stood next to their wives and smiled. As long as their wives were happy, they were happy.

Lettuce and Ryou embraced Nanaho and Lettuce stated, "We missed you so, so much!"

"I missed you, too." Nanaho said, almost to tears she was so happy.

"Konnichiwa, Taro." Pai greeted his son.

"Konnichiwa, papa." he replied, "Konnichiwa, mama."

"Konnichiwa, dear." Zakuro stated, smiling at Taro.

Ryou broke off from his little group hug and announced, "It's great that we are all together now, but you do not know of the dangers that await you, Nanaho, Miharu, Taro, and Usagi. We sent you to that orphanage for a reason, to protect you. Right now is somewhat like a trial period. If living with us is still to dangerous, you will have to go back, sadly."

"How dangerous?" Usagi asked, frightened by the thought, "Are there murderers or something following you?"

"No." Pai explained, "Your mothers are the team also known as Tokyo Mew Mew. Some chimera anima are still left over from more than twenty years ago and are still attacking."

"I see." Taro stated, "What if we have inherited these 'powers'?"

"It's very unlikely." Ryou stated, "There is a possibility, though."

Masha floated into the room and chirped, "Alien, alien!"

Ryou nodded and shouted, "Tokyo Mew Mew go!" The mews transformed and headed to the location of the chimera anima. The aliens teleported and the children tagged along with Tasuku and Ryou.

Once they were all at the scene, Ryou threw pendants to each of the children and stated, "Try them out, I don't know if they'll work, though."

Taro immediately tossed the pendant back and flew up to his father, pulling fans, similar to his father's, out. "I don't need it."

"When did you find that you had these abilities?" Pai asked his son.

"When I was about five or so." he explained, "I kept it to myself and never told anyone."

Nanaho, seeing Taro, she shouted, "Mew Mew Nanaho Metamorphose!" She transformed into a mew form. She had dark grey cat ears and a grey tail that had a kink at the dark grey end. Her outfit was identical to her mothers.

As Nanaho saw everyone else attacking the monster, she decided to give it a try. "Nanaho Castanets!" she called, "Ribon Nanaho Splash!" The water whirled out of the weapon and hit the monster.

Miharu and Usagi decided to try out this 'Mew' thing, too. They called out, "Mew Mew Miharu Metamorphose!" "Mew Mew Usagi Metamorphose!"

They both saw that they were in outfits almost identical to their mother's except Miharu's was green, and Usagi's was red. The two girls call their weapons, Usagi, a staff, and Miharu, dragon swords. They both go to attack the monster, and just like their mothers, they are a great team.

"Retrieve, retrieve!" chirped Masha as he swallowed what was left of the chimera anima.

"Maybe you won't have to leave after all." Ryou stated.

"Um, Ryou." Lettuce asked, "Isn't their teacher still at the café?"


	6. We're Taking Them Back

_Sorry for not updating for a while_. _This is such a short chapter. I'm sorry..I hope you like it anyway. I'll try to update soon._

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode and never will.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"They are staying with us." Ryou said bluntly to the teacher, back at the café.

"What?" she asked, "If you want to adopt these children, that's great, but you need to fill out forms, first."

"Why?" Ryou asked, "We are just taking them back. Do you need identification?"

"What do you mean taking them back?" she questioned.

Ryou muttered something under his breath, and he stated, "We are their parents. We said that we'd return for them, but they found us when they thought they were ready. Turns out, they are."

"Wait. When they were ready?" The teacher was stumped, this made no sense to her.

"You see ma'am," Pai stood forward, "We decided that it was too dangerous here for them to live with us. We were going to retrieve them when the danger lightened, or when they were old enough to take it."

"You-you're one of those aliens!" she stuttered, scared.

"Yes, but that's not the trouble here." Pai explained.

"That's not the trouble?" she shouted, "You-you destroy things! What are you doing here? Don't hurt the poor kids!"

Ryou stepped in. "He's not a danger. In fact, he's Taro's dad."

"What?!" the teacher exclaimed, shocked, "That's impossible! Zakuro married that-that thing?"

"What did you say?" Zakuro demanded.

"He said that, he, alien, that um, you and he, and he, alien." the teacher tried to explain, scared, shocked, and nervous, all at the same time.

"He's from another planet, so what?" Zakuro stated, "It's no different than loving someone from a rival country."

The rest of the group trudged inside. Usagi and Miharu were jabbering on about being mews and how awesome that was. Taro was telling Nanaho how obvious his powers were and asking questions about her transformation and all. The adults just watched them, all delighted with their children's powers. The teacher sat dumbfounded. There was not just one of the aliens in the room, but two! She was shocked at how no one seemed to care, or even notice!

"So, do we still need any paperwork, or do you need proof that we're their parents?" Ryou asked.

"You need to talk to the secretary back at the orphanage." the teacher stated in a bit of a daze.


End file.
